High Fidelity
by needs moar rufus
Summary: or, also known as, Rufus Dances. Crack.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Listening to Daft Punk's "High Fidelity" late in the night caused this. This is massive crack. I'm very sorry for this. Truly. You are allowed to hate me.

**High Fidelity**

Rufus Shinra sighed and seated himself on his black couch in his apartment. It had been a rather tiring day filled with appointments involving various seemingly uneducated employees of his. He rubbed his eyes in an exasperated manner and exhaled loudly. His patience was wearing thin, and someone was going to get fired (or killed) for their incompetence.

Enough of that, he thought. His work hours for the day were over. All he needed now was a glass of wine and Vivaldi playing throughout his home to unwind.

Rufus leaned forward to grab the stereo remote, and with a press of a button, music quickly filled the living room.

But... this wasn't Vivaldi.

At first, it sounded like his record was skipping. Rufus was about to get up and walk over to the stereo to fix the problem, but the song's melody changed. The song had a beat to it now, and suddenly, nonsensical blabbering was added, along with a... well, Rufus couldn't really identify the noise, but it was rather annoying. In fact, the entire song was starting to give him a headache and he wondered, just how the hell, this... tune came to exist, and more specifically, came to exist in his home.

Of course. That goddamned...

Rufus sighed once more. He did NOT need this irritating... yet strangely catchy... song in his ears at the moment.

So why did he find his foot tapping to the beat? And was that his... head bobbing?

What the hell?

That's it. Rufus rose from the couch and walked over to his sound system to turn off the horrible noise it was emitting.

Or at least, with the intention of turning it off.

Four steps in his desired direction left him standing in the middle of his living room, completely taken aback.

The beat disappeared, fading away and thumping lightly throughout the house, with even more random and scratched vocals. And yet... Rufus was unable to stop himself from shimmying lower to the ground to the beat, and bringing his hips up again when the beat came round again.

And with a horrified expression on his face, he found himself placing his hands on his hips and rocking back and forth. It was as if he were a marionette, and some cruel sadist was pulling his strings for a sick show.

And he liked it.

It was damn catchy, Rufus had to admit, whatever it was.

To get himself more comfortable, he removed his outer jacket and placed it on an armchair. His hips continued to move side to side with the rhythm, but then, he added his arms and shoulders to the mix. He swayed his arms left and right, occasionally clenching his fists and bringing his hands in front of them, pumping them to the melody. His head also moved side to side, lulling back and forth to look at his carpet and up toward the ceiling.

With the passing seconds, Rufus became more carefree with his movements. He was no longer rigid. Instead, he danced and swayed like a kite caught in a strong wind. He thrust his pelvis into the air and moved his arms around in a frazzled manner, twisting his torso and hips 'til he was occupying his entire living room. The room had become a dance floor, and Rufus Shinra, President of his own corporation, was the star an--

"Uh, Rufus?"

The blonde immediately stopped all his movements and turned around to look at his lover's somewhat shocked expression.

"Reno."

"Uhhh..." Reno uttered, as he closed the door behind him. He then chuckled lightly and brought a hand behind his neck. "Why, uh... Why are you listenin' to my records?"

"Why was your record in my stereo?" Rufus quickly retorted.

Reno blinked and realized the man had a good point.

There was a small pause where no one dared to move. Finally, Reno gave in. "I didn't see anything."

"You didn't."

"I'll just... yeah." The redhead quickly sped through the living room to make his way into the kitchen.

Rufus watched him the whole way, and just as he expected, Reno turned around as he reached the door frame.

"Nice moves."


End file.
